Are You Lucifer Or Gabriel?
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "No, Lucifer." Lucifer said confused. "I'm Lucifer." "No, Lucifer is gone." Sam said smiling. "You're Gabriel, my angel."
1. Chapter 1

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

**A/N Okay before you start reading this I just want to say that this is my first Supernatural fanfiction so please be nice. Thank you :)**

Sam sat on his bed waiting for his Gabriel –his boyfriend– to come home along with Dean and a shit load of lollies piled up in a bag. Dean and Gabriel went Trick or Treating since it's Halloween and there was nothing supernatural happening. Castiel came back from dealing with a couple of angels about two minutes ago and was sitting on the chair closest to the door waiting for Dean to come home. Gabriel found it adorable when Castiel was with and without Dean. When he was with Dean, he looked like the happiest man –well angel– alive but when Dean wasn't around he looked like a lost puppy without a blanket and no home.

Sam opened his laptop and smiled at his background. It was a picture of Dean and himself holding a beer sitting on the car looking up at the stars. He opened a tab in Google and started researching the story of Lucifer and God. Castiel lifted himself from the chair and walked over to Sam who quickly minimized the tab and opened the folder filled with pictures of their hauntings and just crazy times together.

"I'm going out for a walk." Castiel said with his deep voice spreading across the room. "Would you like a soda or something?"

"No, thank you." Sam smiled at Castiel as he left. When Sam heard the door shut, he quickly went back to the story of Lucifer.

"You know that if you want to know my side of the story you can just ask." Lucifer said as he suddenly appeared in front of Sam. Lucifer shut Sam's laptop and locked all the doors with his mind. He smiled at him and grabbed a chair, sitting down, leaning on the back rest of the chair he waited for Sam to ask the questions that were popping up in his mind. "I'm not here to hurt you; I just want to answer your questions."

Sam felt trapped but perfectly safe at the same time. Gabriel, Dean and Castiel wouldn't be back for a while and Sam knew how to take Lucifer and where his weakest spot is. When he allowed Lucifer to use his body as his vessel, Sam searched Lucifer's mind and found out little things about him and his life. He also felt Lucifer researching Sam's mind and since then Lucifer was even fonder of Sam.

"Why me? I want an actual answer, not just because you like me and I rebelled against my father." Sam said angrily.

Lucifer held his hands up. "That's the reason why I choose you, Sammy; believe it or not, you are so much like me." Lucifer smiled and leaned closer to Sam. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No; why should I be?"

"Because I am your angel." Lucifer kicked the chair away and sat in Sam's lap. "Do you know how I hurt God with his first humans?"

_Gabe! Gabriel come home NOW! _Sam thought over and over again wanted Lucifer to stop trying to seduce him. Lucifer breathed on Sam's neck and started kissing his collar bone. _Evil with a D is here! Stop getting candy and come home now!_

"You gave told Eve to eat and forbidden fruit and seduced her. She wasn't mature enough to have sexual feelings and then it happened with Adam. You were the first angel to have sex with humans and yet you want all of us dead screaming your name to let us free."

"You forgot something, little Sammy." Lucifer hand his hands down Sam's body and started to rub his thighs. Sam started to see Gabriel's face instead of Lucifers as he grew harder and harder. "No one can resist me."

Sam gasped as he felt a hand starting to palm his hardening cock. When he looked at Lucifer's face, all he was Gabriel's face. He said Gabriel smiling at him; he saw his beautiful brown eyes and his light brown hair behind his ears. "Gabriel," Sam whispered.

"No, Lucifer." Lucifer said confused. "I'm Lucifer."

"No, Lucifer is gone." Sam said smiling. "You're Gabriel, my angel."

Lucifer smiled and pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam started touching Lucifer's body thinking that it was still Gabriel but something felt wrong, this wasn't Gabriel's body. Lucifer took Sam's shirt off and started kissing down his chest. Sam moaned with delight as Lucifer squeezed his ass but something felt wrong, something felt different and Sam didn't like that. Sam didn't like the different feeling that he was getting, it felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

"Hey, Luci!" Gabriel stood at the door with Dean and Castiel behind him. "Do you mind? He's not your sex toy."

Sam looked up and smiled. "I must be dreaming!" Sam looked at the Gabriel's and frowned. He turned his head to Gabriel –the real Gabriel and said "Or this is another tick of yours."

Sam sat up and crossed his legs. He looked down at his wrists and saw that they were bleeding heavily and then looked at Gabriel's wrists and saw that they were bleeding as well. Lucifer smiled and sat next to Sam. He held his finger up which was covered in his own blood and gestured Sam to have a taste. Suddenly, there was more than one Gabriel in the room, all around the room blocking the exits and glaring at Lucifer. One was standing behind Sam who pulled Sam away from Lucifer's grasp. Sam felt confused at why his boyfriend's copies of himself were glaring at one of his other copies that he made.

Castiel had his angel weapon in hand and Dean had a water gun filled up with Holy Water. Gabriel was holding Sam in his arms while he tried to get out of them. Lucifer held his hands up, though, he was laughing at the same time.

"A water gun?" He said. "Seriously? That's the best you can do?"

"How did you find us?" Dean demanded. "Tell us you evil son of a bitch!"

"I didn't find you," Lucifer said with a smirk on his face. He turned his body around and looked at Sam right into his eyes. "Sammy called for me."

"I needed help." Sam confessed. "Lucifer was here and I didn't know what to do. I was powerless, weapon less."

"No, not that Sammy." Lucifer, who's in Sam's eyes, was still Gabriel, "Before I arrived, you called." Lucifer went to touch Sam's cheek until a copy of Gabriel stood behind him with his angel blade next to Lucifer's neck.

"Don't you dare touch him." Gabriel said. "I suggest you get out of here right now."

"Why would I do that?" Lucifer chucked not leaving his eyes off Sam. "I still haven't answered Sam's questions."

"Well tough!" Dean yelled. "You're leaving whether you like it or not."

"Hey!" Sam yelled reaching under his bed and grabbing a glass bottle filled with Holy Water and a piece of cloth hanging from the top of the bottle. Sam quickly grabbed his lighter out and a second later fire was glowing from it. "Nobody dicks with Dean except for me!" Sam lit the cloth up on fire and threw the bottle at Lucifer. Lucifer held his hand up and stopped the bottle from touching him. Lucifer stopped the fire with his breath and held the bottle in his hand.

"Humans," Lucifer smirked. "You pitiful humans don't understand anything."

"Hey, assbutt!" Castiel yelled letting Dean throw another bottle of Holy Water and Sam throwing the lighted fire at Lucifer without him knowing. Lucifer screamed and soon his body was gone. All of the copies of Gabriel that he made were gone and now he was holding Sam lightly. "You alright, Sam?"

"I felt so powerless." Sam admitted. "I haven't felt powerless for years."

"He said that you called him," Dean said. "Why did you call the Devil?"

"I didn't!" Sam defended. Gabriel stopped Sam from leaving his grasp as Sam tried standing up and facing his brother. "I don't know what he meant by that!"

"What were you looking at when I left?" Castiel asked already grabbing his laptop. Castiel looked at Dean, unsure what he was meant to do with the laptop. Dean sighed and opened Sam's internet history. "_The Story of Lucifer_?"

"Okay, I wanted to know the story of Lucifer but I didn't want to ask you guys because whenever we talk about him it's just 'he's evil, we defeat him, end of story!'"

"If you wanted the story of my brother you could've just asked when we were along." Gabriel said smiling.

"Really? You'd just tell me what happened?" Sam asked filled with confusion.

"Yeah, I mean, why would I trick you?" Everyone looked at Gabriel with the are–you–kidding–me–look–last–week–you–sent–a–lette r–saying–that–you–were–in–heaven look. "Oh alright, but you have to admit it's funny. The look on your faces when you found out that I wasn't dead!"

"I hate you!" Sam laughed playfully hitting Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel and Sam started playfully hitting each other and soon turned into a wrestling match of just rolling around on the floor and pushing the other person's arms away from themselves while their fingers were locked in each other's. "I really do hate you!"

Gabriel wrapped his leg around Sam's waist and turned him over so that he was on top and Sam was on the bottom. Sam stopped trying to get on top of Gabriel, knowing that he was defeated he held his hands up in surrender. Gabriel smirked and pressed his lips onto Sam's.

"Hey, none of that!" Dean yelled. "Never in a billion years."

"Dean," Sam whined looking at him. Sam shifted his body so that he was lying on his stomach and was able to face Dean without hurting his neck. "I'm an adult; I can make my own choices you know?"

"You're an adult, yes." Dean said grabbing a beer. "Make own choices, yes but when I'm around I call the shots."

"How about this," Gabriel said resting his head on Sam's head. "I won't kiss your brother if you don't touch my brother."

"Deal."

Five minutes later Dean and Castiel were cuddled up on Dean's bed sleeping soundly. Castiel's head was on Dean's shoulder and his hand underneath Dean's hand. Dean was gracefully holding Castiel's hand while his other arm was on the pillow. Their bodies were entwined perfectly like they were a match made in heaven.

Sam and Gabriel took pictures of the human and angel in all different angels. Sam took a picture of them and Gabriel next to Castiel's face with both thumbs up. Sam did the same thing except he did it with Dean and not Castiel.

"So," Gabriel said taking the red lollipop out of his mouth. "Would you like to sleep and I'll pretend to sleep?"

And so Sam fell asleep in Gabriel's arms and for Sam's sake he pretended to sleep as well. Gabriel played with Sam's hair until he was in a deep slumber and then he would just hold him and hope that he wouldn't wake up. Sam doesn't know it, but Gabriel takes a picture of him while he's asleep because he misses his adorable face when he's gone and at night, Gabriel would look through his pictures and tell himself that Sam is safe with Dean and Castiel, and that makes seeing him better with each glance.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

**Chapter two**

Dean woke up feeling like he was higher than heaven. Why? Because he woke up to see an angel by his side pretending to sleep with him. Not sleep like sex but sleep like cuddle with each other during a horror movie which isn't all that scary but you wants to pretend to be scared so that your boyfriend (or girlfriend) will hold you.

Dean shifted his body closer to Castiel and kissed his forehead causing Castiel to blush a bright tomato red. Dean smiled and looked over at Sam's bed to find it made and empty. "Cass . . . Cass!" Dean shook Castiel lightly. "Sammy and the Trickster are gone!" Dean jumped from the bed and grabbed his jacket.

"His name is Gabriel, Dean." Castiel said feeling cold. "It's five in the morning they probably went to get some coffee."

"It's still dark out there!" Dean took Castiel's hand and pulled him outside to find Sam and the Trickster. "Sam?!" Dean yelled.

"Over here, cherry pie!" Castiel and Dean ran to the hood of his car to see Gabriel and Sam all cuddled up in blankets. Sam was nearly asleep on Gabriel's chest as Gabriel watched the stars while playing with Sam's hair.

"On my car? Really, Trickster?" Dean said crossing his arms. He looked at Sam who was nearly asleep on Gabriel's chest and smiled to himself. "Are you trying to lose my baby's innocence?"

"Just get a couple of blankets and cuddle up with my brother!" Gabriel said.

Castiel's eyes lit up with delight. He would love to cuddle with Dean all the time but Dean wasn't really the show-you-my-feelings type of guy who would cuddle up tightly and watch the sun arise from the sea.

Dean sighed and walked back into the motel. Castiel's mood went right down; was Dean coming back? Did he not like me that much as I like him? Castiel's head went into over-think mode about this. After a few minutes, Dean came back with a blanket draped over his shoulder. Castiel wanted to smile but didn't place one on his face, Dean might just want to be under the blanket by himself and Castiel would still be standing just watching the sky get brighter and more orange. Dean slid his body onto the hood of his car and wrapped the blanket around his legs.

"You coming in, Cass?" Dean asked holding his arm out for Castiel. Castiel smiled and jumped into Dean's arms. Dean chuckled at the sudden feeling of Castiel's weight on his body; Castiel was light, and Dean figured that he would be a lot heavier than he is but he didn't mind, or cared for that matter. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his head into his chest; Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder.

As the sun rose, Sam slept on Gabriel's chest while the other two angels and one human watched the sky get lighter and lighter until they had to leave for a new case. They were all now packing up their belongings and getting rid of Gabriel's lolly wrappers and cleaning up the motel hoping that they didn't leave anything behind.

"Hey, Dean." Sam started helping Dean shove all of their weapons in the green duffle bag. "You like Cass?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dean said in a sour voice but for some strange reason whenever he saw Castiel, heard his voice or heard his name, his eyes would light up and a smile would press upon his face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Dean picked up the duffle bag with a big smile on his face, walking out the door and throwing the bag into the boot.

"Gabriel, we're going now!" Castiel called out. Sam came out alone with a massive smirk on his face. He quickly ran down the stairs and to Dean trying to act normal. "Where's Gabriel?"

"He'll be here soon." Sam said opening the door to the front seat and just sitting on the seat watching the door. Dean and Castiel looked at each other with confusion then looked back at Sam. Castiel opens the door to the back seat and pops himself down and closes the door, patiently waiting for his brother to arrive.

"Honey," Gabriel said. Gabriel sat in the front seat of the car behind Sam, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap. Gabriel started tickling him while Sam kicked his legs around the car trying to get away from his boyfriend. "I'm home."

"Hey!" Dean yelled running over to the other side and pulling Gabriel out of his car and away from his little brother. "I will not have any of that in my car!" Dean said dropping Gabriel on the ground. "Now, you sit in the back and leave Sammy alone." Gabriel smirked and opened a packet of lollipops. "No lollies in my car too!"

"Dean, can you not?" Sam asked but didn't want an answer. "He's my boyfriend you can't tell me what I can and can't do with him."

"You can do anything with him," Dean said not looking at his brother. "But right now we're going to find a case and hunt the son of a bitch down." Dean said. He slid into his car along with Gabriel except in the back seat instead of the front.

Sam felt bad and a little ashamed by Dean's actions. Gabriel was an angel and Dean was his brother, not his father. After that incident, Sam did everything on his laptop to find out what happened to the people who died on the case that they were currently working on. He didn't find much, just the fact that people want missing and when they were found they had bite marks on their body.

Everyone was quiet on the ride to Colorado and Dean's music wasn't playing. Castiel closed his eyes and imagined that he was in the sky flying. Gabriel kept his eyes on Sam, just wanting to kiss all over his face, but he knew that Sam had to research on this case so he just kissed him in his mind. Sam wasn't really reading up on the case, there was nothing to read. All Sam was thinking about is why Dean acts so possessive around him when he's mucking around with Gabriel; whenever he had a girlfriend Dean would act proud of him! What's so different now?

Sam looked away from his computer and saw a body in the review mirror. At first, Sam didn't really think about the body in the mirror. His eyes kept looking away and then back at the mirror as the body was becoming clearer and clearer. Sam gave one last look and saw an angel that he didn't want to ever see again. Sam was pushed back to the corner of the car door. Sam felt defenceless, even with two angels and his own brother were around, Sam felt like he was about to be force to dig out his own grave.

"Pull over!" Gabriel yelled as Dean jerked his car over and nearly crashed into a tree. Gabriel pulled Sam over the seat and into his own lap where Sam covered his face hoping to never see that angel's face ever again. Dean climbed over his car's seat and sat in front of Castiel, trying to get a glance of his brother's face who was currently whimpering in Gabriel's chest. "Sam, what happened?"

"Sammy?" Dean touched Sam's shoulders and pulled his slightly away from Gabriel. "Sammy, what did you see?"

Sam looked away from Gabriel's chest and looked at his brother. When he saw that no other angel except Dean's crush and his boyfriend, Sam calmed straight down. "I'm not quite sure, actually." Sam lied. "It might have been a memory that I forgot or something like that. I don't know what came over me."

That night, in the cheap crappy motel that they decided to stay in, Sam couldn't sleep. He was in Gabriel's strong safe arms but something felt wrong. Gabriel's arms were around Sam keeping him safe but it didn't feel like his boyfriend's arms anymore.

"Gabriel, you pretending to be sleeping?" Sam asked already knowing the answer. Gabriel kissed on the top of Sam's head and nodded. "I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for being there with me after I met you. And I'm sorry for all the shit that I've done or caused; in some cases, both."

"Just remember, I'll do anything for you, Sammy." Gabriel said; but wait a second, that wasn't Gabriel's voice. That was nowhere near Gabriel's voice and will never be as close to Gabriel's voice as it is. Sam looked up and saw the angel that he saw in the mirror again, and yet, he still felt like the angel was a boot and Sam was the ant trying to run away but couldn't because he isn't strong enough. "Sammy, what's the matter?"

Sam jumped out of the bed and scrambled on the floor while trying to stand up, though, his legs decided to give up on him. The Angel hopped out of the bed and crouched down to Sam with a confused look on his face.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Dean, come here right now!"

Castiel and Dean ran into Sam's and Gabriel's room shirtless and with guns and a couple of knives strapped to their belt. Dean looked at Sam with a confused look and then looked at Gabriel. "Is this some kind of trick, Trickster?" Dean asked pointing the gun near his head.

"What? No!" Gabriel replied. "I don't know what's happening with his mind." Gabriel tried to touch Sam but all Sam did was back away until he was in the very corner of the motel room. "Sam, who am I?"

"Leave us alone!" Sam yelled. "I'm done with you! I never want to see your face again." Sam clenched his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his skin and started to bleed. "I just want to be with my brother; Bobby, Cass and Gabriel now leave!"

"Sam, what's my name?" Gabriel asked with a voice like Castiel's. "Say it, say my name." Sam didn't reply. "Say my bloody name!"

Sam's eyes started to get droopy and before he knew it the sun was up and he was is Gabriel's arms once again. Sam nuzzled his head into the crook of Gabriel's neck and breathed in his scent. "Morning, angel."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
